The Broken Road
by TreenBeen
Summary: A strange girl appears out of nowhere at the titans door, but who is she? Can she be valuable to the team? Prologue to story: Choices soon to be put on here.
1. Sunrise then the Gloom

**The Broken Road**

**(A/n) Hello ever faithful readers… I come here now on July 25, 2006, to present you with my new story: **_The Broken Road _**which I hope you will enjoy. The main characters: Robin, Slade, and one new-comer. You will meet her shortly. The Summary: Slade is back and he wants what he always wants… Robin. The titans are led through a series of unfortunate occurances and all seems lost, but can this new girl help? **

**On with the show…..**

**Chapter One: Sunrise… then the Gloom**

The sun was rising… dawn spelled itself across the fading night sky of Jump city, Titans Tower glistening in the first golden rays of sunshine that cast themselves into the depths of all darkness. The waves that crashed upon the shore of Titan's Island shimmered with the captured light, releasing it onto the windows that were nearest to them. Life began to take wing.

Slowly, the wildlife was rising, birds sang their songs of the new day, and the people began rising, reluctant as they were. All except one… one who loved to see the new day come forth. It was a boy… a black haired, blue eyed, tall, thin boy. His name, was Robin.

He stood on the edge of the roof of his home, the Tower which now gleamed brilliantly. A breeze thrown by the sea threw his hair back, whipped his cape around his form as he stood, watching the horizon, not moving save for the rise and fall of his chest as he let the fresh morning air fill his lungs. This was _his _city, _he _and his team protected this city, and thus they were entrusted with the people's lives. Day after day they fought villain after villain, the same ones that kept returning, petty threats… except one… one was more than a petty threat. He was a murderer and kidnapper, a psychopath and criminal mastermind… _his _name, was Slade. Not Slade _Johnson_ or _John _Slade… _just_ Slade. That was all…at least all the Titans knew.

Robin left the roof as the sun rose to its highest point in the sky, wandering downstairs to eat and then maybe workout. He walked through the metal door leading to the commons area/ dining room/ kitchen, and found his friends already there.

"Where were you?" a young girl with lavender locks and a glistening red gem on her forehead asked, lowering her steaming mug of tea to the counter.

"On the roof." He answered, grabbing himself a mug and filling it with coffee… black… he always drank black coffee to help him stay focused and alert. He took a sip and sat beside the gothic girl, and Cyborg, a cybernetic teen. These were two members of his team. The others were an alien named Koriand'r, whom they called Starfire, and a green boy who could change into any animal imagined, Beast Boy. These two were opposite them at the table. They sat in silence a few minutes, before Starfire said,

"What shall we do today?" conversation burst out each one having suggestions of their own.

A reverberating clang resounded through the tower as someone brought their fist into the door… and again… and again. Beast Boy got up to answer the knock.

A girl about 16 years old stood at the door. She wore a black dress with a black cloak, her icy grey eyes shifting about the room under her hood. Her cloak shifted to reveal a sword, which her hand was upon the hilt of, ready to strike at any moment. She quickly re-covered it.

"Hel-" he began, before he was interrupted. Her black eyes piercing him with a stare.

"I've come to see the one you call… Robin."

**I stand aloof and in the silence, fading into gloom**

**You seek to see, you seek to know, will I bring you doom?**

**Though you shall never find a way, I wish for you to know,**

**That I will be a help to you although it may not show**

**-By Basketcase101 **

**A/n: Chapter one everyone… read and review please! I hope you enjoyed it! You will find out who the girl is in the next chapter, but please try to refrain from killing me until then. Thank you! **


	2. Passing of Shadow

**The Broken Road**

**Reviews: Thanx Brix, I am glad you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I own only my character… whom you shall find out more about in this chapter.**

**One for the money, **

**Two for the show,**

**Three to get ready,**

**And Four to GO!...**

**Chapter Two: Passing of Shadow**

"_Hel-" he began, before he was interrupted. Her black eyes piercing him with a stare. _

"_I've come to see the one you call… Robin." _

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Robin gaped… here was a young girl with a sword at the ready saying she wanted to see him? His mind raced, thinking whether or not this girl was a threat.

"Robin…" came a steady voice from the door. He looked up. "I am no threat… at least not to you…" she said, walking past Beast Boy and toward where he was. He rose.

"How did you…?" he asked her curiously. She held a hand up to silence him.

"That will be explained later. I believe introductions are necessary…" her grey eyes shifted around the room again.

"Yes… uh…" she had made him nervous and a smirk flowed across her lips for a brief moment as she realized this.

"This is…" he began, indicating Beast Boy. Again, she held up her hand to stop him.

"Beast Boy…" she finished for him her eyes shifting again. "Raven… Starfire… Cyborg…" she turned to face him again. "and you... are Robin…" she finished calmly placing her left hand upon her hip smugly.

"How did you do that? And who are you?"

"Tthe answer to your second question will be revealed first… but I want you to hear it from the _true_ me." She took a few meaningful step backward, looked him straight in the eyes (or mask) and began to change… she lowered her black cloak to reveal her black hair… which was slowly fading into brown wavy locks… her eyes, they too were changing to brown… dark rich brown… her dress suddenly changed into red leather pants and a black shirt, which were connected at the waist to form a suit, a super suit. She waved a hand, and her hair was tossed into a French braid until it reached halfway down her back.

"Who are you?" Raven asked. The girl turned her gaze toward Raven.

"My name… is Ricochet."

**We dance round in a ring and suppose,**

**But the Secret sits in the middle and knows.**

**-Robert Frost**

**(A/n: The Incredibles "super suit thing" … couldn't resist… "WOMAN! You tell me where my suit is!) sorry its so short, I have to go buy paint with my mom, as we are going to paint our stair railing and hang up some new paintings while my dad is gone on a trip. Well, I will (if I am lucky) update again by tonight. Thanx for reading.**

**Basketcase101**


End file.
